Hogwarts - The Teacher's Stories
by guardian of olympus
Summary: This story is based before Harry Potter was born. This is the story of Minerva McGonagall, Quirinus Quirrell, Hagrid, Snape, James and Lily Potter and most of the main Adults and Teachers in the Harry Potter Books.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I know that the teachers and other adults in Hogwarts didn't attend Hogwarts at the same time. This is just a speculation about what would have happened if they did. I have tried to stick to the 'facts' as much as possible (most of them from Harry Potter Wikia) but the rest is just poetic licence. Please don't comment hate mail about how things aren't exactly correct because this is _my _fan fiction and if you don't like it then go and write one of your own!

**Part 1 - The Train To Hogwarts**

The train to Hogwarts passed unseen through the walls of the station, very similar to the way that people passed through the wall to platform 9 and 3/4. The steam from its engine puffed away into the sky, again unseen by the people in the surrounding fields due to the charm cast upon the entire train, meaning that both the train and the track were invisible to all but the wizards who rode on it.

Minerva McGonagall stared out of the window, watching the world flicker past in a haze of greens and blues. She loved travelling by train, especially when no one was there to disturb her. As the station vanished into the distance, the train clicking at intervals as it travelled along the track, she heard the sound of approaching feet. She turned to see a familiar group strolling down the corridor towards her. The person in front was infamous among the Hogwarts students, his brown hair cut with extreme precision, his eyes flicking through the people sat in each compartment. Tom Riddle came to a halt beside Minerva's compartment, smiling slyly as he opened the door; the rest of the group, known to all as the Death Eaters, craned their necks to see over him. Minerva scowled at them, which they found rather amusing.

"Well look what we have here…." Tom Riddle drawled "If it isn't Minerva McGonagall, all alone. Isn't that a surprise?"

Minerva gave a low cat-like growl, her eyes going slightly yellow. In a few seconds she sat there in the form of a large black cat, glaring at the Death Eaters with cold yellow eyes.

"Take a hike Riddle." She growled

Tom tutted, taking out his wand. He muttered a charm and a spark flashed near Minerva's paw, causing her to jump backwards. The Death Eaters laughed at the sight, nudging each other to goad Tom on.

"Move McGonagall, I think you'll find you're in our seat." Lucius Malfoy told her, moving to get his wand as well.

Knowing she was beaten, Minerva gave a hiss and jumped down off the seat and slinking out of the room and down the hall. She looked back from a few meters on, watching the group pile in, throwing her suitcases out into the hall.

"Hey, are you alright Minerva?" A voice asked behind her, she turned round to see a familiar face looking down at her. Hagrid stood there, his wiry brown hair falling past his shoulders in its usual tangled mat, his robes oversized despite his gigantic stature, a concerned look on his face.

"Oh I'm fine…" Minerva sighed, transforming back to human form.

"Who kicked your stuff out?"

Minerva nodded towards the door of her ex-carriage where Lucius was sticking his head out, laughing at them.

"Death Eaters." She told him

"Again?"

"Again?" Minerva repeated

"They threw Myrtles books out onto the platform earlier and then tipped a bin up over Quirinus in the corridor.

As they picked up the cases, lugging them down the corridor, Minerva tried in vain to smooth out the creases in her hat. A few carriages down Hagrid pushed open the door and, with some difficulty, squeezed through it into the compartment, Minerva following behind.

The compartment contained a group of people, each one friends to the end. On one side there was Molly Prewett sitting at the window end of the cabin, Sirius Black and James Potter sat opposite to her in a pile of chocolate frogs tearing them open and laughing as the frogs tried to escape. On the same seat, Myrtle was sitting hunched by the window in her drab, grey fashion and last but not least Lily Evans, looking rather pretty in the middle of the group who were all jostling for a more comfortable position around her.

As Minerva sat down, they all jostled for position, Hagrid moving over to offer her a seat. She kindly turned it down for a seat next to Molly by the window.

"I was wondering where you had got to" Molly said, relieved

"Yes…" said Sirius, "For a moment we thought you'd missed the train."

"I wanted to be on my own for a bit."

"We understand if you don't like being squashed in."

A few minutes later there came shouts and jeers from down the corridor and a loud crash. A second later Quirinus Quirrell ran up to the cabin, being followed by a swarm of enchanted rubbish from yet another litter bin, tearing the door open and bolted inside, slamming the door shut. The rubbish bounced against the window for a minute or so before the charm wore off and it fell to the floor in a pile.

"Death Eaters again?" Sirius asked

"Every day…" Quirinus sighed, picking a banana peel off of his shoulder and removing crumbs from out his hair. Hagrid moved over and he sat down in the small space, wringing his hands in his normal nervous fashion.

"They really have it in for us this term." Molly said "We're just going to have to keep out of their way."

"Which is like trying to dodge a bludger…" Quirrell muttered to himself

"Oh what's the use? We can't avoid them. Might as well just give in…" Myrtle sighed

"We can't do that!" James laughed "That's just letting them win."

"We can't all be popular you know" Myrtle snapped "Just because you are the prize Seeker and Sirius the most popular boy in school."

"People respect the Marauders!" James grinned, proceeding to do the secret handshake with Sirius.

"Well we can't all be respected like you." Hagrid told them before Myrtle could snap again "Some of us have to fight for survival."

Myrtle, Quirrell and Lily all murmured their agreement.

All of a sudden a person opened the door, causing Quirrell to jump in expectation of another volley of rubbish; instead Severus Snape stood there, looking a bit sheepish.

"I… uh… don't suppose there is any room?" He asked

"No. Shove off Snivillus." James told him, Sirius grinning behind him. "This cabin's full."

Severus gave James a long, hard stare and turned away.

"Wait, Severus!" Lily called out, standing up. "Ignore them. Come on, let's go and see if there are any any-flavour-beans left on the lunch trolley…" She said, taking his arm and leading him down the corridor.

James looked dismayed for a second, before motioning to Sirius to leave, standing up and rushing out of the cabin to catch up with Lily; after a few seconds hesitation, Sirius followed.

"Good riddance…" Myrtle sniffed. Hagrid moved over to take up the bigger seat, allowing the others to gain leg-room.

A few minutes later and there was the sound of a stampede of footsteps and muffled laughter and the Death Eaters, Tom Riddle in the lead, approached the cabin. They group fell silent, watching him hostilely. Myrtle drew her legs in and turned to face the wall.

"Just wanted to say hello…" Tom Drawled "Did you enjoy your rubbish Squirrel?"

Quirinus said nothing, continuing to look at the floor and wring his hands. Tom, never liking being ignored, clicked his fingers in his face to try and get his attention; when that failed he drew out his wand, muttering a jinx spell quickly. Suddenly, Quirinus shot out his wand and shouted a spell, causing Tom's wand to fly out of his hand. In retaliation, Tom shot out a hand and muttered a spell, freezing Quirrell's arm in place, twisting it round against its will until it was straining in its socket. Quirrell yelled in pain as the arm threatened to snap.

All of a sudden, Hagrid, leapt up.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" He screamed, throwing out his wand hand, sending Tom flying backwards into the group of Death Eaters behind him, freeing Quirrell's arm.

As he struggled back to his feet, the group were now all standing up, wands brandished. Tom sneered at them as the Death Eaters drew out their wands as well.

"TOM MOLOVO RIDDLE!" A yell came down the corridor; they turned to see Professor Galatea Merrythought, Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher, striding up towards them. "And what do you think you're doing?"

Tom Riddle waved his cronies down the corridor in retreat, pausing just before he went himself to glare at the group.

"You'll regret this, filthy mud-bloods" He spat before making off down the corridor.

Professor Merrythought looked into the cabin, eyes like thunder.

"You're to see the Headmaster as soon as you leave the train. Underage magic is bad enough, but on _moving train_…." She paused, sniffing the air.

"You used a counter-jinx didn't you?" She glared at Quirrell who froze, before shaking his head frantically.

"No Professor. I wouldn't dare…"

"Hmm…" Merrythought paused, and then glowered "You're lucky I didn't see any of the spells or you'd be out of Hogwarts before you could blink…" She warned them before continuing on in her pursuit of the Death Eaters. After she left they all breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed back into their seats.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Tragic Day...**

Myrtle sat at her potions desk, paired once more with Quirinus due to them being the odd ones out of the class, all the other students instantly linking up with their close friends as soon as the teacher had even uttered the word 'pairs'. Myrtle was shaking some toad warts into the gloppy brown mixture when she felt a lite impact on her back. She spun round to see a paper ball by her feet. Huffily she threw it over at the bin but it missed and rolled over to Quirinus who picked it up an unscrewed it. Inside was the message 'Enjoy those warts, they match your own.' Written in scrawl across the page at an angle. Q sighed and screwed the paper into a ball once more, throwing it at the bin. The ball hit its led and bounced off, rolling under the teacher's desk, causing a few sniggers from the other tables.  
After reading the message, both Myrtle and Quirinus sank a little lower on the desk. The insults were never very good or had little to no meaning, but it wasn't the type of insult that bothered them, it was that it was the idiots lobbing it at THEM that mattered, it was them the ill-educated jocks wasted their precious few brain-cells on insulting. However, it was Myrtle that took it most to heart.  
As Quirinus stirred the mixture and charmed the fire into burning less intensely, there was a hiss from a nearby table.  
"Hey!" A voice whispered . "Hey, moaning Myrtle..."  
Myrtle sank lower in her seat. Olive Hornby the school quidditch captain who seemed only interested in something if involved sport. It was amazing how she had passed her first year exams, if only by the skin of her teeth.  
"Hey Moaning Myrtle... How's your potion?"  
"It's fine..." Myrtle grumbled  
"That's good, because we switched your frogspawn with tapioca!" Olive and her posse sniggered.  
Olive broke off her laugh to look at the cauldron, half executing it to explode there and then.  
Myrtle looked into the brown, steaming liquid, comparing it to the other groups.  
"Looks fine to me..." Myrtle said as cooly as she could muster.  
Quirinus looked up from his potions book to say.  
"Actually I noticed the tapioca before we added them." He spoke up  
"Where are they now?" Myrtle asked.  
" I gave it back to the original owner." He gave a slight smirk "I thought they'd be missing it."  
Slowly, Olive and her friend turned to look in horror at their cauldron which was now bubbling wilsly, froth spilling over the sides.  
Then it promptly exploded, showing the pair and the rest of their friends sitting on the surrounding desks with oozing, thick brown gunge. The class collapsed in a fit of laughter, along with Myrtle and Quirinus.

It took a while to clear up, but soon the class was leaving, some a bit more in need of a shower than they did before they went in.

However, the happiness and laughter of the day was short-lived.  
Minerva was discussing the prospect of the school keeping a hippogriff in the grounds with another transfiguration student when something cut through the noise of the crowd.  
"Hey! Specky-four-eyes! I'm talking to you!" A voice yelled down the corridor. Myrtle barged through the crowd at a run, tears streaming down her face.  
Olive followed, a vengeful glint in her eye.  
"Oh no..." Minerva said, turning and trying to fight her way through the throng of people to follow them, but by the time she had reached the edge of the crowd they had vanished.

"Quirinus, have you seen Myrtle around?" Minerva asked a while later when she ran into him in the great hall just before he headed off to his DADA lesson.  
"Not since potions this morning."  
"I'm worried about her, apparently she wasn't in transfiguration last lesson."  
"Olive was picking on her in Potions..." Quirinus suddenly recalled.  
"Oh dear."  
"Sorry, I've got to go..." Q said as the students began to move along to their next lesson. "Tell me if you find her!" He said as the crowd swept him down the corridor.

Minerva sighed and continued down the corridor, the crowds soon thinning out as they file into their lessons, leaving only a few odd people sitting on the stairs, trying to write out essays as the staircases moved around.

She searches some of the unused classrooms and then the library. No Myrtle to be found.  
She was on her way to Dippet's office (the Hogwarts headmaster) to report her missing from class when she noticed that the corridor was almost ankle deep in water. She rushed along to the girl's bathroom. She was met with a horrible sight.  
The sinks on the central column where smashed, water pouring out from the broken taps uncontrollably, slowly soaking the floor. The toilets along with their cubicles where shattered across the floor, adding even more water to the floor.  
There, lying adrift in a pool of water lay Myrtle. For a moment, Minerva thought something must be reflecting off the water to make it the pink colour that it was, but as she rushed forwards she realised the terrible truth. It was blood. Myrtles' blood.  
"Myrtle!" Minerva yelled, running over to the girl, leaning over her, desperately trying to find any sign of life. There was none, not a heartbeat, her eyes were like glass, staring up through her smashed glasses at the ceiling. Minerva tried for a while to resuscitate her, but every chest compression just made more blood speed out across the floor, so she gave up.  
For one of the first times ever, she didn't know what to do. She needed to call for help, but this was a very compromising position for her, leaning over the dead body of another pupil, the toilets completely destroyed and the strong, metallic taste of magic in the air. Quickly, she made a decision. She needed a friend to help, but she couldn't leave Myrtles side, then she remembered that she had been taught basic telepathy a few days ago, but she only had enough experience to be able to send a short one-way message over a short distance. She looked round, trying to pinpoint the nearest classroom. To her incredible luck, she recalled that a Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom was just along the corridor, classroom she knew Quirinus was in right now.  
Quickly, she concentrated and mad the connection, it would give a hammering headache but needs must as the devil drives.  
"'Quirinus! Come to the girls bathroom quickly! Myrtles... Myrtles dead."  
She heard a loud crash as Quirinus dropped something made of glass, then a few seconds later there was the sound of running footsteps and a wide eyed Quirinus appeared at the doorway, looking very pale, his knees giving way as he saw Myrtles body.  
"Oh god!" He cried, running over to Minerva's side. "What happened?!"  
"I don't know." Minerva said, choking up, eyes watering "I just found her like this."  
"We heard a crash earlier, but we just passed it off as an explosion in one of the upstairs classrooms."  
"What do we do?" Minerva sobbed "We can't just leave her here."  
"The teachers will be along in a minute." Quirinus told her  
"Do you have anything in one of your books?" Minerva sobbed "There must be some way to save her, bring her back." But she knew all to well that magic couldn't bring back the dead.  
"... There is one..." Quirinus said quietly. Minerva looked up.  
"What?"  
"I-I found it in one of the books in the forbidden section. He said, opening his satchel and removing a browning piece of paper, instructions where scrawled across it in a messy hand. "By the looks of it, it's still experimental, but..."  
"It could work..." Minerva said, her eyes beginning to shimmer at the idea.  
"But it says we need at least four experience wizards for it to work..."  
"We'll we'll just have to compensate." Minerva said, sniffing in determination and standing up, drawing out her wand. Reluctantly, Quirinus did the same.

With a terrified expression, Quirinus held up the paper and they read the first line of the spell.

"Consurgere amicus adambulare!"

Instantly a beam of bright, white light spilled out of their wand, almost taking them off their feet. with difficulty, they guided their wands towards Myrtles's body, the streams finding their way into Myrtles' chest. It was then that they said the next corrisponding words of the spell...

"Dare mortus ambulair geminare!" They spoke, the wands beams crashing like thunder as the played across Myrtle's body until her entire being was lost in a bright glow.

Finally, shouting above the loud lightning clashes that were sounding over Myrtle, the final word.

"Consurgere!"

There was a flash of light and the wands flickered out.  
Then, out of Murtles' open mouth, a cloud of grey smoke billowed out, curling up and forming a large cloud in the air. Minerva and Quirinus watched in awe as it continued, forming to the size of a man; then, there was a high pitched scream-like moan and the cloud blew out into a thin line, swerving round the ruined bathroom and then vanishing down the only surviving toilet, a splash of water erupting out of it as it vanished. They exchanged glances for a second, then ran over to Myrtle, hope rising.  
Myrtle still lay there, unmoving, no sign of life at all flickering behind her glances. Their hearts sank and finally, as the reality that their friend was well and truly gone, both of them burst into tears.

They would have stayed there, crying over Myrtles' body, but the sound of footsteps from the adjacent corridor caught their attention.  
"People." Quirinus gasped. "We need to get out if here..." And , helping the sobbing Minvera to her feet, they ran out of the room. They had barely managed to duck into the next corridor when Olive Hornby rounded the corner, muttering something under her breath as water seeped into her shoes.  
"Caretaker?" She called out "The bathroom's flooded and they don't pay you to stand around you know..." She walked up to the bathroom door and promptly screamed, the high pitched screech burning Minerva's and Quirinus' ears. She took a step back and then promptly shot off down the corridor, screaming and yelling all the way.  
Minerva and Quirinus didn't emerge from the adjacent corridor and back to the great hall until Dippet and several other teachers were led by a distraught Olive to the bathroom. After a hectic and hysterical scene, they emerged from their hiding place, clam and relaxed faces masking their real distraught inside. Then, when they saw Myrtles body once more, they once more broke down, but this time making it look like it was a complete surprise. They hasn't had anything to do with it, but if they were discovered to have been by her body before Olive had found it then it would have raised false suspicions, and the last thig they wanted was to be blamed for the death of their friend.

Myrtles' funeral was held a few days later in the grounds of the school. Only a few pupils attended, but this included Minerva, Quirinus, Hagrid, Lily, Janes and Severus, along with Myrtles distraught parents and the teachers. As Dippet read the final rights, the undertakers drew out their wands and muttered a spell, allowing the parents to sprinkle transportation dust on the coffin. It vanished, to reappear at the final resting place in the family graveyard.  
The rest of the day was quiet. Lessons were cancelled for the students to get over the shock of the death of the student. It was then that the rumours started.

Minerva had no idea who was to blame to start these rumours, but she had a pretty good idea. First it was rumours of people hearing clicks and inhuman sounds in the corridor by the girls bathroom, then tales of shadows across the wall which then transformed into stories of a giant spider roaming the corridors, seeking out helpless students to kill. These rumours continued to spread throughout the school, getting more and more extravagant and out of poor portion each time it was passed on. However, Minerva didn't know its full extent until one day, on her way to Potions, the door to the caretakers cupboard was pushed open ajar and a hissed call was directed towards her.  
"Minerva!" The voice called. She turned round to face the familiar face peering out from behind the door.  
"Hagrid? What are you doing in there?"  
"Hiding."  
"Why?"  
"Haven't you heard the rumors?"  
"What rumors?"  
"They think I killed Myrtle."  
"WHAT!?" Minerva cried, Hagrid winced as her voice carried round the hallway.  
"Shhhhh..."  
"But you wouldn't hurt anyone!"  
"It's not technically me their blaming." Hagrid explained hurriedly "You see, I have this... Pet. I've had him since an egg and I keep him hidden in the dungeons."  
"What is it?"  
"It's... It's a spider."  
"Oh god Hagrid..."  
"They think it escaped and killed her, now all the teachers are looking for me."  
"Who told them?"  
"Tom Riddle."  
"Riddle!" Minerva exclaimed "I should have known. He was probably the one to start all this mess in the first place."  
"What do I do?" Hagrid asked "Aragog wouldn't hurt a fly... Well he would hurt a fly being a spider and all, but imagine people were flys, he wouldn't hurt them..."  
"Hagrid your babbling like Quirinus does. Calm down." Minerva reassure him. Hagrid took a deep breath and nodded.  
"First, were going to release the wretched creature into the dark woods and pretend he was never here..."  
"But-"  
"Hagrid, its either the spider or your wand. Prioritise for a moment."  
Hagrid looked like he was about to argue but then nodded glumly.  
"Right." He said, stepping out into the corridor. "but we're going to have to move fast if we dot what the teachers to-"  
"Rubius Hagrid" a voice bellowed "There you are. We've been looking for you for a while Hagrid."  
Hagrid gulped.  
"Come with me" Dippet instructed. "Miss McGonagle, you may go. This doesn't concern you."

Hagrid tried to defend himself as best he could, but the judgement against him was ruthless, along with watertight witness sightings from the DeathEaters about seeing a spider.  
He tried to defend himself with he fact that his pet had mysteriously vanished prior to the hearing, claiming that he never kept any creature. However, they found suitable evidence in scraps of food and a ribbon I dead spider skin suitable enough to say that there had been a spider and, with it missing, it was now the most likely cause of Myrtles' mysterious death.  
Hagrid was expelled, his wand snapped and he was instructed to leave by the next train back to kings cross station.

The group came to wave him off, but no amount of cherfullness and jokes would mend Hagrids broken heart. They waved until the train had vanished into the distance, then they kept waving.  
"He'll be back." James said "You bet on it."  
"I hope your right..." Minerva said glumly, and in a dull silence, they turned back towards Hogwarts.


End file.
